Phoenix Rising
by Angie Thompson
Summary: When phoenix finds out she is the savior of the world, she will go to any lengths to save her family, friends and the one she truly loves. Multiverse crossover fanfiction. (This was the easiest way to publish it). Main pairing is Phoenix/Yusei with Derek/Angke and Tyler/Leslie and other stuff. STORY HAS ROMANCE IN IT BUT IS NOT A ROMANTIC STORY.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

"Vitals are dropping!". The exclamation form the nurse rang out clearly throughout the operation room. "She's going to die if we can't help her get..." the blonde nurse exclaimed before being interrupted by the surgeon. "I need to retract the bullet immediately from her heart, stay with me Angie, and please give me the briefing" the surgeon exclaimed. "Patient is 18 year old General Sarah O'Reiley. Cause of immediate hospitalization: attempted assassination attempt when patient appeared to reunite with friends/family. Objective of operation: Suture and repair any outside injuries and remove bullet from the heart. However, due to the way the bullet is lodged inside heart, this is an extremely delicate operation. Please be careful Dr. Stiles" Angie informed the surgeon. "Angie I will save your friend" he replied back. "Let's begin the operation" the surgeon told his assistant.

...

"Convulsions are occurring!" "I'll massage the heart! It's too dangerous to use the defibrillator when doing open heart surgery!" The surgeon gently put his hand on the patient's heart and massaged it before a very quick beeping noise was heard. "Vitals are at 10! She isn't stabilizing!" Angie exclaimed. The surgeon got to work quickly and had just put the forceps on the bullet and pulled it out. He was about to apply a patch over the wound area when all of a sudden, the monitor hooked up to the patient flatlined. "NO!" the surgeon immediately called out. "GET ME THE DEFIBRILLAT..." "Right here doctor!" The nurse interrupted and shoved the paddles at him. "Akrughr! Starting at 250 and clear!" He presses the buttons on the paddles but no response came from the patient. "No! Again! At 300 and clear!" Still no response. "I'm not giving up! 350!" he said again and went through the same process but still no response. "Nghh... NOOO!"! The surgeon yelled out.

"No..." "D... Dr. Stiles?" "It... It's over Angie. I'm sorry. I couldn't even keep my promise to you. Time of death... 2:47 P.M...

I'm going to share some information about myself before I tell you my story. You must be wondering who I might be. I go by many 'names' but that's not important at the moment. My name is Phoenix Rain. I look like your average teenage girl, but I can assure you that I'm not. My appearance says otherwise. I had a rough life growing up. I'm also a soldier and have been through a nasty war which ended up with me losing my legs. Well, I must have rambled again haven't I? Anyways, let me tell you my story of how I got to be in the mess that I am in now...


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's get you aboard" Starkiller said as he came over to me. I was lying on the ground, unable to move without writhing in pain. The rogue sith had chopped the back of my legs with his lightsaber rendering them both useless.

"He… He's gonna kill me. I did not come back from the mission as supposed to" I said as Stakiller picked me up. I had managed to kill the rogue sith by throwing my crimson blade at him.

The walk back to the Rogue Shadow was quick but silent. We got there within a couple of minutes. He walked me up the stairs and quietly into the ship where he quickly deposited me onto a med bay bed and walked out just as fast.

Within seconds, we had touched off and were back in space. The ride back to the base was going to be quick. I was able to think to myself about the mission and why it went wrong. Then, something abruptly popped into my head. Freedom. I was going to have a talk with my master when I got back to the ship.

Everything grew dark shortly after.

…

I woke up lying against some sort of cool metal table. My surroundings if there were any, I couldn't tell; it was pitch black. Then, the sounds of footsteps rang out and a door opened.

"For your failure to complete a mission successfully, you are to be executed. That is all" the male voice said as I felt the table I was on being moved.

"You sick basta…" was all I was able to say as I was quickly blindfolded and gagged.

The blindfold was pulled off moments later and I had new surroundings. A ship hanger. This was it. They really were going to kill me.

A voice; the same voice from before, suddenly started speaking out.

"For your crimes against the Sith government and failure to complete a mission, you are to be publicly tortured and then executed. Any last words?" the person said.

"Yeah. I got a few for Vader. I'm no longer your slave. I declare myself a free child and am no longer a Sith spy." I said proudly.

"…Begin the proceedings…" the male voice said.

Suddenly, I screamed in pain. Sith lightning was being released upon my body.

"More pain" the same voice continued.

Lightning was continually pumped into my body and all the while, I could feel my life slipping for me. Just as I was about to give out, I felt one more thing. A knife.

The cold steel had torn a few marks in my arms, legs and face when suddenly, a loud explosion rang out.

…

Chaos erupted everywhere.

I lifted my head weakly and saw a hole blasted in the side of the ship. There was space just beyond.

My plan was to throw myself over the edge in the midst of the chaos and kill myself.

No more Vader and chaos I thought.

I rolled my body over the table and let it crash to the floor. As I landed, I let out a painful cry. This marked the beginning of my journey to the blast hole. My arms reached out in front of me and pulled my body up.

…

Several minutes later, and all the while unnoticed, I had reached the hole. Suddenly, a voice rang out.

One single word.

"NO!"

Too late. I had already pulled myself over the edge.

…

However; instead of floating away, I was falling. And choking. No oxygen. I reached my scarred hands up to my throat in an effort to try and stop the choking.

Just as everything was beginning to get black and darker and as I was closing my eyes, everything around me began changing. What was space was now turning blue and what was some distance below, was green.

"Huh?" was the last thought I had before I slipped into unconsciousness.

..

That was from when I was 13 years old. Vader basically, taken me and my brother from my home when I was 3 and killed our parents. He wiped my memories afterwards and turned me into his daughter. Or at least, that's what I thought at the time…

Phoenix Rain here, out.


End file.
